One Last Chance
by Peridot-chan
Summary: [one-shot][InuKag] Inuyasha has a final chance to say something he's wanted to say for quite a while... it's now or never. Songfic to Evanesence's "My Last Breath."


Ok this little songfic is my first thing ever posted on here so go easy on me; No flares please, but constructive criticism is quite welcome. I will probably have a continuation fic started in the near future, and a comedy one-shot... maybe some thoughtfics. I'm testing out all genres. So anyways, stuff in _italics_ are lyrics. The song is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Hope I spelled that right --; oh and the lyrics come directly _before_ the part of the story they correspond with.

**One Last Chance**

_an Inuyasha songfic_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters. I also don't own "My Last Breath." Evanescence owns that. Heck, I don't even own any Inuyasha books or DVD's. I am a pathetic little otaku with no resources but the internet at my disposal, so I wouldn't recommend suing.

Oh and please don't steal my little plot/story thing. You will forever be on my list of "people to shun and avoid."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hold on to me, love._

_You know I can't stay long_

Kagome, kneeling on the ground in the middle of a crater, looked down tearfully at the mangled body in her arms. Inuyasha looked back up at her with those golden eyes and reached a hand up to comfort her. Gently he placed his palm on her cheek. 

"It's ok."

_  
All I wanted to say was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid_

"I-Inuyasha?" 

She could barely choke out the name. Only minutes ago, he had been fine, except for a trivial cut on his left side. By tomorrow, the cut would have been gone. Now he wasn't going to see tomorrow, and it was her fault. She hated that he was in this condition and she was to blame. There had to be someone else... Naraku. Yes she could say it was Naraku's fault. After all, he had been the one to lead them into this trap.

"Kagome..." His voice was a whisper, barely audible. It tore at Kagome's heart to hear him speak her name with so much pain evident in his voice. "Kagome, I..."

_  
Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"You what, Inuyasha?" 

She tried to keep her voice a bit more stable this time. Carefully, she brushed a few stray locks of hair off his forehead so that she could have a better view of his face. She was acutely aware of the warmth of his body against her own. The guilt tore at her, ripped her to pieces.

_  
Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

He would hold on... Just a little longer. He couldn't leave her yet. There was something he had to tell her. He hadn't ever said it before, but it was extremely important that she knew before he had to leave her forever. He couldn't leave her just yet... 

_  
I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree, come find me_

He would miss her fragile beauty... Her beautiful pale complexion... But most of all, he would miss her smile. She was always smiling, so happy. He didn't know anyone else that could be so cheerful. Somehow, it was usually his fault when she wasn't smiling. He had usually done something to hurt her. Well, that would never happen again. 

"Kagome? I... I'm sorry."

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for, Inuyasha. Please. Don't be sorry." 

The tears now flowed freely, in spite of all of her efforts to keep them back. She didn't want to cry in front of Inuyasha, her tears always seemed to make him feel bad. Sure, he always thought he hid his emotions well, but she could see right through it. Any time anyone cried, it made him extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want to do that to him, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stand the thought of going on without him

_  
Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

He couldn't go yet because it wasn't just for himself that he was holding on. The tears in her eyes... He couldn't stand them, and he couldn't just leave her there like that. He had to do something to cheer her up one last time at least. 

_  
Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

No. She refused to believe it. It couldn't be happening. It was impossible. Not him, not the Inuyasha she had spent the last two years with, not the Inuyasha who was so strong and had always protected her... 

A dream. That's what it was, a dream. Just a terrible dream and tomorrow she would wake up and Inuyasha would be there and then they would go to fight Naraku like they had planned. They would beat him tomorrow. Tomorrow.

_  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's tear stained face. 'Now or Never' had never been such a real and tangible statement. Drawing in one more painful breath, he forced his voice to form the words he wanted to say. 

"I _am_ sorry. Sorry I can't be there for you... Aishiteru."

Her tears stopped immediately. After a short pause, he heard Kagome's voice one last time:

"I know. Aishiteru."

_  
Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight._

In spite of all the pain, all his wounds, and the prospect of an eternal hell ahead of him, a small smile played across Inuyasha's as the breath escaped from them for the last time. 

"... I-Inuyasha...? Inuyasha?"

"INUYASHA!!!"


End file.
